


Brothers in Arms

by magelette



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Roswell (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magelette/pseuds/magelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in foster-care, a young Michael Guerin meets a brother-in-arms and fellow victim of The System.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

A new kid came to juvie that night. Michael'd never seen him before. He was probably a couple years older, dark haired and dark eyed. His arm was in a cast, which meant that someone had probably busted it for him. The kid looked wary, as if he was used to the whole process. At least it meant one less snivelling wimp who didn't know what temporary lockup meant.

The kid looked him over, judged him worthy, and gave him a half-grin. He sidled over to Michael, giving Michael a better view at the black eye that matched his broken arm. "Wolverine, huh?"

"Way better than any of the shit DC puts out," Michael countered, flipping through his comic book. It was one of the precious four the Evanses had given him for Christmas last year.

"That's because the X-men are at least human," the older kid agreed. "They're gay and have the Legacy virus and cheat on their wives with clones and have babies."

Michael smirked. "Just like the rest of humanity."

The kid slouched down in the corner next to him. "What else do you have?"

Michael fanned out his meager collection of ten comics. He always kept them safe in his backpack, especially for weekends like this when Hank's rambunctious drinking got Michael a busted lip or a black eye, and the County felt the need to temporarily take him away.

"Nice," the kid commented, flipping through X-men 25. "I'm Xander." He stuck out his uninjured hand.

"Michael."

"Family hates you too, huh?" Xander cracked, eyes focused on the comic book.

"Just my foster dad. He's not too bad when he's sober," Michael commented casually. "You?"

"My uncle. Dad shipped me off here to UFO land because he and Mom wanted a real vacation. Except Uncle Rory enjoys the same hobby of Xander-smacking that Dad does." Xander's brown eyes met his. "But it's not too bad."

"Yeah."

They sat shoulder to shoulder, passing the comic books back and forth between the two of them.

"Do you ever wish you had super powers and were a mutant or something?" Michael asked suddenly.

Xander grinned back. "Every day. What would you do?"

Fly back home to wherever he came from, but Michael wasn't going to tell a perfect stranger that. "Leave home and get the hell out of here," he answered finally.

"Roswell, New Mexico sounds about as entertaining as Sunnydale, California," Xander commented. "I'd jet out of that place if I could, head down the 101 until I came to a real city like Oxnard or Ventura. At least they have real comic book stores."

Michael smirked. "Any place is better than this hokey piece of crap place. UFOs are everywhere."

"At least the people here believe in something," Xander retorted. "Sunny D is home to the highest number of barbecue fork accidents per capita, and that's about it. Did you know the high school newspaper has an obituary section?"

"Morbid." Michael wrinkled his nose. Maybe there was someplace worse than Roswell.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, not needing to say much else. Michael never thought he'd find companionship in a human--especially one who didn't have yellow curls and green eyes.

Just before Lights Out, the matron came towards them and waved to Xander. "Guess my ride's sobered up," he said, jumping to his feet. He held out his bad hand to Michael, who slapped it. "Peace, man. And when you get those mutant powers, come to Sunny D and break me out."

Michael nodded solemnly. "Will do. Force be with you."

Xander quirked a smile. "And also with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack. I know this is crack. But it was still fun to write and to imagine that it might've happened. ;)


End file.
